starwarsfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Darth Traya
O jejím životě Jedie není mnoho známo. S velkou pravděpodobností, vzhledem ke svému věku, sloužila během Velké sithské války. Vycvičila mnoho studentů, z nichž nejznámější byl Revan. Životopis Pád k Temné straně Není přesně známo kdy Traya opustila řád ale bylo to někdy během Mandalorianských válek, kdy ji byla vysoce vyčítána její úloha při cvičení Revana a to, že většina jejich studentů následovala Revana do boje. Sama pak opustila Republiku a cestovala z planety na planetu a hledala odpovědi na otázky, které měla v hlavě. Nakonec ji cesta zavedla až na Malachor V, kde před časem Revan podlehl Temné straně. Když Traya vstoupila na povrch byla okamžitě zasažena temnou stranou a naplno se ji poddala. Z mistryně Jedi se tak stává Darth Traya, Paní zrady. Sithský triumvirát Na povrchu planety pak nalezla Trayuskou akademii, někdejší Revanovo opevnění a prastarou Sithskou akademii. Tam se Traya dozvědělo o tzv. Pravých Sithech a o tom, že Revan ve skutečnosti nechtěl Republiku zničit ale připravit a vést do útoku proti těmto Pravým Sithům. V pokračování odkazu svého nejlepšího žáka znovuobnovila Trayuskou akademii a začala cvičit nové Sithy. Akademii začalo navštěvovat mnoho Jediů, téměř všichni ti, kdo sloužili s Revanem. Traya potkává dva jiné lordy, Darth Siona a Darth Nihiluse. Tito tři Sithové se spojili a založili Sithský triumvirát. Traya si oba muže vzala za učedníky a nakonec byli všichni tři Sithští Lordi - Darth Traya, paní zrady, Darth Sion , pán bolesti a Darth Nihilus , pán hladu. Po skončení Jedijské i Sithské občanské války zbylo jen málo uživatelů Síly. Toho se snažil Triumvirát využít a začali lovit Jedie ve velkém. Úkolu zničit Jedie se velice dychtivě chopil Darth Sion a zabíjel hodně a krutě. I Lord Nihilus si vedl dobře, sám zničil planetu Katarr, kde se Jediové sešli na poradu. Po skončení Prvního Jedijského vyhlazení, kdy se zdálo, že Jediové jsou vyhlazeni, se Nihilus se Sionem obrací proti Traye a zradí ji. Darth Traya touto zradou utrpí natolik, že chce pomstu. Ne pomstu na Jedijích nebo Sithech ale na Síle samotné. V ústraní vymyslí mistrovský plán jak Sílu zničit jednou provždy a začíná její cesta za pomstou. Vypovězená Pro svůj plán si Kreia vybral rytířku Jedi, která byla jednou ze společnic Revana ve válce. Sama byla kvůli tomu z řádu vyloučena a odtržena od Síly. Právě kvůli jejímu přerušení kontaktu se Sílou si ji Kreia vybrala. Není známo jak a kdy, ale Kreia se dostává na Ebon Hawk a společně s Vypovězenou jsou nuceny přistát v těžební kolonii na Peragusu 2. Tam Kreia Vypovězené, která si na nic z dřívějška nepamatuje, dává první lekce a stává se její mistryní. Mezi nimi se vytvořilo silné pouto. Pouto, které je obvyklé mezi mistrem a učedníkem ale zde bylo pouto mnohem silnější. Silné natolik že navzájem cítili svou bolest a dokonce kdyby jedna z nich zemřela, zemřela by i druhá. V opuštěné těžební stanici potkali Attona Randa . I když ze stanice uprchli, nebylo to bez následků a obětí. Bývalý učedník Kreiy, Darth Sion totiž na Peragus přiletěl v republikové lodi Harbinger , jejíž celou posádku vyhladil. Aby neublížil Vypovězené, Kreia s ním začala bojovat. Boj sice přežila ale přišla a ruku. Tato ztráta způsobila Vypovězené velkou bolest ale společnými silami se dostali až na Ebon Hawk a ze stanice uprchli. Sion při palbě na loď zničil tamější asteroidy a tím celý Peragus. Díky této katastrofě se Ebon Hawku podařilo uprchnout do bezpečí na planetu Telos . Protože byl ale Ebon Hawk u stanice Peragus v okamžiku kdy explodovala, byla Vypovězená i s doprovodem zatčena, dokud se případ neprošetří. Po vyšetření byli všichni tři propuštěni, ale nemohli odletět protože Ebon Hawk byl mezitím ukraden. Vypovězená se pod vedením Kreiy proto snažila dostat na povrch planety a odtamtud do polárních oblastí do Teloské akademie. Tam se nakonec dostali za pomocí Zabraka jménem Bao-Dur . Ten s Vypovězenou sloužil v Mandalorianských válkách a společně byly u poslední bitvě o Malachor V. Na Akademi se vypovězená dozvěděla několik střípku ze své minulosti od tamější vedoucí, mistryně Atris . Po opuštění Telosu se skupina vydává nalézt přeživší mistry Jedi. Kreia po cestě Vypovězenou učí stále nové věci a pomalu ji nahlodává k temné straně. Vypovězená však odolává. Společně navštíví planety Dantooine , Korriban , Nar Shaddaa, Onderon a jeho měsíc Dxun . Tam nalezli všechny mistry, Kavara na Onderonu, Zez-Kai Ell na Nar Shaddaa a mistra Vrooka na Dantooine. Mistryně Lorana Vash byla na Korribanu zavražděna Sionem. Společně všichni tři mistrové odletěli na Dantooine a opravili Enklávu zničenou během útoku Darth Malaka. Když je Vyvolená navštívila a oni ji donutili vzdát se Síly, protože je nebezpečná, Kreia zakročila a všechny tři mistry zabila. Následně se stala opět Darth Trayou a jako první věc navštívila svého učedníka Darth Nihiluse a řekla mu že má letět na Telos, kde je mnoho Jediů na kterých se může nakrmit. Nihilus ji věřil a vytáhl na Telos s celou svou flotilou. Darth Traya pak odcestovala na Malachor IV, Do Trayuské akademie za Sionem. Když byl Nihilus poražen a Telos zachráněn, Vypovězená se vydala na Malachor za svou bývalou mentorkou. Vypovězená se dostala až do akademie a soustředila se pouze na Kreiu, která už téměř dokončila svou pomstu. Zradila své učedníky a už ji chybělo pouze aktivovat "stínové generátory" a pomoci "Ozvěn v Síle" zničit samotnou Sílu. Stínové generátory naštěstí vyřadil Bao-Dur a jeho droidík. Po prozkoumání Trajuské akademie, Vypovězená došla až k Sionovi. Ten jí napadl, protože ji miloval, a proto ji musel zabít. To se mu samozřejmě nepodařila a tak zemřel s vědomím, že jeho mistryně ho zradila a dala přednost nové učednici. Vypovězená se tak dostala do Trayuského Jádra kde se utkala se samotnou Darth Trayou. Traya byla velmi schopná v telekinetickém souboji a tak po vlastní porážce proti Vypovězené vyslala Silou ovládané tři meče.Vypovězená však byla velmi silná a tak odrazila i tento útok a poražená Kreia jí poděkovala,že je tak dobrá studentka, prozradila jí několik věcí z budoucnosti a nakonec s radostí v srdci z toho, že vycvičila dva tak velké studenty, zemřela. Celý Malachor, včetně akademie, byl následně zničen a zbytky Sithů se začali bít mezi sebou. Tak skončila Darth Traya, mistryně zrady. Výskyt *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (první zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic (kodex)'' Kategorie:Sithové Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Ženy Kategorie:Padlí Jediové Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Mistři Jedi